LEGO Star Wars 4: All Over Again
Game Description: LEGO Star wars 4 Follows the Whole saga all over again.You will explore more Stuff,Buy-Get and collect all. There is a Tottal of 266 Characters to Unlock,Buy and Find,There is also 54 Vehicles to Unlock also!There is a Tottal of 88 Gold bricks in Story Mode and out of the levels there is 162 Gold bricks and tottal is 250.Remember some characters cant be Unlocked in Story mode you must find them like Nute Gunray (Clasic),K-3PO etc. UPDATES: Need Help with Asteroid Dogfight and Boga Chase! EXTRAS: Gold Bricks-250 Red Bricks-36 Characters-152 Minikits-420 LEVELS: Episode 1-A Phantom Menace Chapter 1-Negotiations Playable-Qui-Gon-Jinn,Obi-Wan-Kenobi,TC-14 Unlockable-Gonk Droid,PK Droid,Battle Droid,Battle Droid (Security),Battle Droid (Commander),Droideka Boss(es)-2x Droidekas (each 2 Metal Hearts) Chapter 2-Invasion on Naboo This is a Ground Battle. Playable-Qui-Gon-Jinn,Obi-Wan-Kenobi,Jar Jar Binks Unlockable-Captain Tarpals,Boss Nass,Gungan Warrior BossU(es)-Separatist Bases Chapter 3-Escape From Naboo Playable-Qui-Gon-Jinn,Obi-Wan-Kenobi,Padmé Naberrie (Royal Queen),Captain Panaka Unlockable-Royal Guard Boss(es)-none Chapter 4-Mos Espa Podrace Playable-Qui-Gon-Jinn,Obi-Wan-Kenobi,Padmé Naberrie (Tatoonie),Anakin Skywalker (Boy) Vehicles-Anakin's Podracer Unlockable-Watto,Pit Droid,Sebulba,Mawhonic,Aldar Beedo,Gasgano,Sebulba's Pod,Mawhonic's Pod Boss(es)-Race against other pod racers Chapter 5-Theed Phalace Retake Playable-Qui-Gon-Jinn,Obi-Wan-Kenobi,Padmé Naberrie (Battle),Anakin Skywalker (Boy),R2-D2 Unlockable-None Boss(es)-none Chapter 6-Darth Maul Playable-Qui-Gon-Jinn,Obi-Wan-Kenobi Unlockable-Darth Maul Boss(es)-Darth Maul (3 Hearts),(3 Hearts Again),(and 5 Hearts at end) Episode 2-Attack of The Clones Chapter 1-Bounty Hunter Pursuit This is the same as the Star wars 3 Space Battles.But it is on a planet. Playable-Obi-Wan-Kenobi (Jedi Master),Anakin Skywalker (Padawan) Vehicle-Speeder (Yellow),Speeder (Green) Unlockable-Zam's Airspeeder,Zam Wessell,Dexter Jetser Boss(es)-Zam's Airspeeder (8 Hearts) Chapter 2-Discovery on Kamino Playable-Qui-Gon-Jinn (Jedi Master),R4-P17 Unlockable-Clone,Lama Su,Taun We,Ko Sai,Slave 1 Boss(es)-Jango Fett (5 Hearts),Slave I (4 Metal Hearts) Notice-To Defeat Slave 1 you have to throw 4 Bombs into it. Chapter 3-Droid Factory Playable-Anakin Skywalker (Padawan),Padme (Geonosis),C-3PO Unlockable-Geonosian,Battle Droid (Geonosis),Super Battle Droid Boss(es)-Droid Take Claw (4 Metal Hearts) Chapter 4-Geonosian Arena Playable-Mace Windu,Obi-Wan-Kenobi (Geonosian Arena),Anakin Skywalker ( Geonosian Arena ),Padme (Clawed) Unlockable-Jango Fett,Bobba Fett (Kid),Luminara,Ki-Adi-Mundi,Kit Fisto,Shaak Ti,Ayla Secura,Plo Koon,Republic Gunship Boss(es)-Jango Fett (3 Hearts) Chapter 5-Battle On Geonosis This is a Ground Battle. Playable-Yoda,Mace Windu Unlockable-none Boss(es)-Separatist Bases Chapter 6-Count Doku Playable-Anakin Skywalker (Padawan),Yoda Unlockable-none Boss(es)-Count Doku (8 Hearts) Episode 3-Revenge of the Sith Chapter 1-Battle Over Coruscant Playable-Obi Wan Kenobi (Episode III),Anakin Skywalker (Jedi) Vehicles-Jedi Starfighter (Yellow),Jedi Starfighter (Red) Unlockable-Droid Trifighter,Vulture Droid,Clone Archfighter, Boss(es)-Get To The Malevolence Chapter 2-Saving The Cancellor Playable-Obi Wan Kenobi (Episode III),Anakin Skywalker (Jedi) Joining-Chancellor Palpatine Unlockable-Grievous' Bodyguard,Count Doku,Buzz Droid Boss(es)-Count Doku (6 Hearts) Chapter 3-General Grevious Playable-Obi Wan Kenobi (Episode III),Comander Cody Unlockable-General Grevious Boss(es)-General Grevious (12 Hearts) Chapter 4-Defense over Kashyyyk This is a Ground Battle. Half is Normal Level,Half is Ground Battle so it folows the part in the movie. Playable-Yoda,Chewbacca Unlockable-Wookie,Clone (Episode III),Clone (Episode III, Pilot),Clone (Episode III, Swamp),Clone (Episode III, Walker),Wookie Helicopter Boss(es)-Separatist Bases Chapter 5-Ruin Of The Jedi Playable-Obi Wan Kenobi (Episode III),Yoda Unlockable-Disquised Clone,Hologram Anakin (Jedi),Hologram Shaak Ti Boss(es)-none Chapter 6-Jedi VS Sith Playable-Obi Wan Kenobi (Episode III),Anakin Skywalker (Jedi) Unlockable-Padme (Pregnand),Medical Droid Boss(es)-Anakin Skywalker (Jedi) Episode 4-A New Hope Chapter 1-Secret Plans Playable-Princess Leia,Captain Antilles Joining-Rebel Friend Unlockable-Rebel Trooper,Stormtrooper,Imperial Shuttle Pilot Boss(es)-Escape the Ship Chapter 2-The Joudland Wests Playable-Luke Skywalker (Tatoonie),Ben Kenobi Joining-R2-D2,C-3PO Unlockable-Tusken Raider,Jawa,Droid 1,Droid 2,Droid 3,Droid 4,Womp Rat,Sceleton Boss(es)-Go To Ben Kenobi's Hause Chapter 3-Mos Eisley Spaceport Playable-Luke Skywalker (Tatoonie),Ben Kenobi,R2-D2,C-3PO Joining-Han Solo,Chewbacca Unlockable-Sandtrooper,Greedo,Imperial Spy,Ponda Baba,Dr.Evazan,Wuher Boss(es)-Imperial Spy (5 Hearts) Chapter 4-Rescuing a Princess Playable-Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper),Han Solo (Stormtrooper),Ben Kenobi,Chewbacca Later Screen-R2-D2,C-3PO Joining-Princess Leila Unlockable-Beach Trooper,Death Star Trooper,Tie Fighter Pilot,Imperial Officer,Mause Droid,Princess Leia (Prisoner) Boss(es)-Rescue The Princess Chapter 5-Escaping the Deathstar Playable-Luke Skywalker (Tatoonie),Han Solo,Princess Leila,Chewbacca Unlockable-Grand Mof Tarkin,Imperial Engineer Boss(es)Darth Vader (4 hearts) Notice-You can now play with Ben kenobi to try to fefeat darth vader an die. Chapter 6-Destroy the Deathstar This is a Space Battle Playable-Luke Skywalker (Pilot) Vehicle-Luke Skywalker's X-Wing,Y-Wing Unlockable-TIE Fighter,TIE Interceptor,Tie Fighter (Darth Vader),Tie Bomber,Luke Skywalker (Ceremony),Han Solo (Ceremony) Boss(es)-Tie Fighter (Darth Vader)(4 Metal Hearts),The Death star (1 Heart) Episode 5-The Empire Strikes Back Chapter 1-Battle on Hoth This is a Ground Battle. Playable-Luke Skywalker (Pilot) Vehicles-Snow Speeder Unlockable-AT-AT,Probe Droid,Imperial AT-RT,Rebell Trooper (Hoth),Luke Skywalker (Hoth),AT-AT Driver,General Veers Boss(es)-3 AT-AT's Chapter 2-Escape the Echo Base Playable-Princess Leila (Hoth),Han Solo (Hoth) Unlockable-Snowtrooper,Rebel Engineer Boss(es)-Get to The Millenioum Falcon Chapter 3-Falcon Flight Vehicle-Millenioum Falcon Unlockable-none Boss(es)-Don't get hit by meteors Chapter 4-Dagobah Playable-Luke Skywalker (Pilot),Luke Skywalker (Dagobah),Yoda Unlockable-none Boss(es)-Darth Vader (5 Hearts) Chapter 5-Cloud City Trap Playable-Luke Skywalker (Bespin),R2-D2 Unlockable-none Boss(es)-none Chapter 6-Betrayal over Bespin Playable-Princess Leila (Bespin),Han Solo,Chewbacca,Lando Carilissian Unlockable- Lobot,Ugnaught,Bespin Guard,Cloud Car Boss(es)-none Episode 6-Return of The Jedi Chapter 1-Jabba's Palace Playable-Princess Leia (Boussh),Chewbacca Joining-Luke Skywalker (Jedi) Unlockable-Gamorrean Guard,Bib Fortuna,Palace Guard,Bossk, EV-9D9,Jabba the Hutt Boss(es)-Rancorn (3 Hearts) Chapter 2-The Great Pit of Carkoon Playable-Luke Skywalker (Jedi),Han Solo (Skiff),Lando Carlissian (Palace Guard) Joining-Princess Leila (Slave) Unlockable-Skiff Guard,Dengar,4-LOM,Bobba Fett,Skiff Boss(es)-Bobba Fett (3 Hearts),The Sailbarge Chapter 3-Speeder Showdown Playable-Luke Skywalker (Endor),Princess Leila (Endor) Vehicles-Imperial Speeders Unlockable-Scouttrooper Boss(es)-5 Imperial Speeders (3 hearts each) Chapter 4-Battle of Endor This is a Ground Battle. Half of the level is Normal,and half is Ground battle Playable-Princess Leila (Endor),Han Solo (Endor),Chewbacca,3-CPO,R2-D2,Wicket Unlockable-Ewok Boss(es)-Imperial Bases Chapter 5-Jedi Destiny Playable-Luke Skywalker (Jedi),Darth Vader Unlockable-Imperial Guard,Emperor Palpatine,Imperial Shuttle Boss(es)-Emperor Palpatine (16 Hearts) Chapter 6-The Heart of the Deathstar This is a Space Battle. Playable-Lando Carlissian (Rebel Pilot) Vehicles-Millenioum Falcon Unlockable-Admirall Ackbar,IG-88,R2-Q5,Mon Mothma,Nien Nunb,Ten Numb Boss(es)-The Deathstar Characters: Minikit Characters: Vehicles BOSSES: Episode 1: 2x Droidekas (Chapter 1) Separatist Bases (Chapter 2) Race against other pod racers (Chapter 4) Darth Maul (Chapter 6) Episode 2: Zam's Airspeeder (Chapter 1) Jango Fett and Slave 1 (Chapter 2) Droid Take Claw (Chapter 3) Jango Fett (Chapter 4) Separatist Bases (Chapter 5) Count Doku (Chapter 6) Episode 3: Count Doku (Chapter 2) General Grevious (Chapter 3) Separatist Bases (Chapter 4) Anakin Skywalker (Jedi) (Chapter 6) Episode 4: Imperial Spy (Chapter 3) Darth Vader (Chapter 5) Tie Fighter (Darth Vader) (Chapter 6) Episode 5: 3 AT-AT's (Chapter 1) Darth Vader (Chapter 4) Episode 6: Rancorn (Chapter 1) Bobba Fett (Chapter 2) 5 Imperial Speeders (Chapter 3) Imperial Bases (Chapter 4) Emperor Palpatine (Chapter 5) Bonus Levels Chapter 1-Anakin's Flight Playable-Anaking Skywalker (Boy) Vehicle-Anakin's Naboo Starfighter Unlockable-none Boss(es)-Trade Federation Control Ship Chapter 2-Asteroid Dogfight Playable-Obi Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) Unlockable-none Boss(es)-Chase Slave 1 Chapter 3-Boga Chase Playable-Obi Wan Kenobi (Episode III) Unlockable-Wheel-bike,Boga Boss(es)-General Grevious's Wheel Bike (5 Metal Hearts) Chapter 4-Gunship Cavalry (Clasic) Playable-Republic Gunship Unlockable-Republic Gunship (Still can be Bought when you defeat Geonosian Arena),Spider Droid,Hailfire Droid,Techno Union Ship,Turbolasers Boss(es)-Separatist Control Ball (Dont know the Real name!) Chapter 5-A New Hope (Clasic) Playable-Darth Vader,Stormtrooper Unlockable-none Boss(es)-Get to Princess Leila and R2-D2 Chapter 6-Palpatine Duel Playable-Mace Windu,Kit Fisto,Agen Kolar,Seasse Tin (Agen and Tin can be Also bought and Unlocked in this level) Unlockable-Chancelor Palpatine (Turning Evil) Boss(es)-Chancelor Palpatine (5 Hearts),Anakin Skywalker (Jedi)(4 Hearts) Final Bonus Level: This level can be Unlocked by Completing all The Bonus Levels. In This Level you can chose any Character you like and get 1.000.000 studs